


sorry that i can't believe that anybody ever really starts to fall in love with me

by cloudedairs



Category: Kiznaiver
Genre: Again, Angst, Help, I cried while writing this, I dont know how to explain it, Some sort of AU, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, actually, at all, i dont know, i just, im sad, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudedairs/pseuds/cloudedairs
Summary: also known as agata decides that things are stressful.and no, he's not a god.





	sorry that i can't believe that anybody ever really starts to fall in love with me

**Author's Note:**

> URGENT: this fic describes, not in detail, but it does describe, a suicide. please, please leave now if that will trigger any memories. being safe is most important, you can even talk to me if you need.

_someone will love you._

it was ten at night when agata decided that summer would end on his own terms.

he pretended (to whom?) that he meant he was a god that would end summer (that's not what he meant).

chidori was hurt (he hurt her).

noriko was in pain (he caused it).

the others probably hated him (he had no solid proof, he just assumed everyone hated him, because g o d did he hate himself).

he didn't even notice, really, that it was all happening, until his feet led him to a roof (what roof? who knows).

he didn't even notice, really, that it was all happening, until he jumped.

he didn't even notice, really, that it was all happening, until his vision faded to black.

he didn't even notice, really, that it was all happening, until he died.

_but someone isn't me._


End file.
